


Falling Like Rain

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, New Relationship, forlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Forrest invites Alex to the Long Farm for a picnicPROMPT USED - CAUGHT IN THE RAIN
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: Fictober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Falling Like Rain

Alex was convinced it was going to rain. The forecast was for showers and a possible thunderstorm. The sky itself was clear blue, not a single cloud in sight which was why Forrest insisted it was a perfect day for a romantic picnic. He’d half-heartedly tried to argue against it, mostly because he didn’t want to get caught in the rain with his prosthetic but he really did love the idea of a romantic, secluded, _private_ picnic with Forrest.

He parked his car and climbed out, tilted his head back as the rays of sunshine enveloped him and he smiled. It felt nice even if it wasn’t going to last.

“There it is,” Forrest teased him. “I saw a smile on those beautiful lips of yours,”

Alex immediately blushed as Forrest jumped over the fence and approached him. He paused just shy of Alex and casually reached for his hand but no one was around, they were completely alone so Alex placed his other hand upon Forrest’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

“Hey,” Alex greeted him with a gentle bump of their noses.

“Hey,” Forrest replied, a wide smile on his lips. “I really thought you were gonna bail on me.”

“You did?”

“All your talk about rain, I expected to find you in your backyard last night performing an intricate rain dance to make sure it happened.”

“I’m telling you, _every_ year this entire week in town it rains… it always has.”

“Look around, babe, it’s a gorgeous day and you look incredible.”

Alex looked down at his jeans and flannel shirt, feeling just a little self-conscious at the compliment but Forrest was quick to wrap his arms around Alex’s neck and gaze into his eyes.

“If you even think of saying ‘in these old things’ then I will make you take them off immediately,” Forrest added.

“Is that supposed to be a threat or a promise?” Alex teased before leaning in for another kiss.

Forrest took his hand and guided him to the gate, opened it enough for them to both walk through then he closed it again. Buffy was sitting on this side of the fence, looking up at them with a very unamused expression on her face.

“I, uh, didn’t realize you were bringing a plus one,” Alex joked.

“I’m not; she’d never make it that far and I ain’t carrying her,” he replied.

Buffy sniffed at the picnic basket but as soon as he picked it up, she stuck her nose in the air and waddled back towards the house. Forrest shook his head and turned his complete attention to Alex.

“You’re up for a bit of a walk, right?” He asked. “There’s a spot I like down the back of the property,”

“Lead the way,” Alex smiled but as soon as Forrest’s hand started to leave his, he yanked him back and looked at him. “I said lead, I didn’t say let go of my hand.”

Forrest grinned and tightened his grasp on Alex’s hand. They walked in comfortable silence across the property while enjoying the warmth from the sun. Alex couldn’t help tilting his head again and feeling the sun on his skin. He’d been spending way too much time cooped up inside and he was sure Forrest knew that.

They turned and walked over a small hill. Alex had forgotten just how much land the Long family owned, it went on and on but there was one giant tree in the distance with a picnic table underneath it.

“You actually keep a picnic table all the way out here?” Alex asked him.

“Of course not, I lugged it up here this morning.”

“You did?”

“Well, I wasn’t sure how you’d go with your leg and the hard ground…”

Forrest trailed off but Alex gave a sudden yank on his arm again and looked into his eyes when Forrest opened his mouth to ask why they’d stopped, Alex kissed him. It was such a sweet thing for him to have done that Alex didn’t have the heart to tell him he’d have been fine on the ground.

They reached the table and Forrest was quick to throw the blanket over it.

“It’s pretty sturdy,” he said. “We could sit _on_ the table if that’s better for your leg?”

“You don’t have to fuss over me,” Alex argued.

“Please, let me fuss, it shows I care.”

“I _know_ you care or you wouldn’t have invited me.”

Forrest set the table as normal and they sat next to each other on the bench seat, thighs touching, as they picked at the snacks Forrest had packed while sipping champagne. It was lovely under the shade of the tree; the view of the property was beautiful too.

“When I was a kid, I used to climb that tree,” Forrest pointed above them. “Used to race Wyatt to the top.”

“Who won?” 

“‘Bout an even split; sometimes me, sometimes him, sometimes Kate… Wyatt and I were never exactly close so Kate was always the peacemaker.”

Alex nodded but didn’t add anything. Sometimes he felt uncomfortable when Forrest mentioned Kate. It wasn’t personal, he just hadn’t been friends with her… but he was close with the girl who was still blamed for her death.

“Sorry, morbid much… I invite you on a romantic picnic and start talking about my dead cousin,” Forrest apologized.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reached for his hand. “You miss her, this place is obviously filled with memories of her so it’s natural you’d think about her.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s your favourite memory of Kate?”

“The day I accidentally shot Wyatt with his BB gun and she took the blame,” he said with a smile. “Wyatt would’ve kicked my ass but Kate insisted it was her and their parents just grounded her for three days instead.”

“Grounded for three days for shooting her brother?”

“Didn’t your dad ever punish you or your brothers for roughhousing?”

“That’s… not something I can really answer,” Alex said. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine, it’s just… my brothers and I, we didn’t really fight all that much… because my father tended to… pit us against each other…”

“I’m sorry,”

Forrest squeezed Alex’s hand and gave him a small smile. Alex looked up and met his gaze, returning his smile.

“Well, this took a turn,” Forrest said. “Here I am trying to set a romantic mood and then I put my foot in it. Sorry,”

“We need to stop apologizing to each other,” Alex said as he got to his feet and pulled Forrest up too. He wrapped his arms around him and Forrest rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. “And just focus on now.”

“Wait,” Forrest reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone and selected a song. He put the phone on the table and fell back into Alex’s arms as the music surrounded them.

Alex closed his eyes and softly sang along, whispering the lyrics into Forrest’s ear as they swayed slowly to the familiar tune and to the next one.

They began to share slow, romantic kisses while their bodies moved together. Alex’s hand slid underneath Forrest’s shirt, caressing the small of his back. Forrest’s fingers curled in the hair at the base of Alex’s neck.

Neither of them had noticed the clouds rolling in in the sky above them. Both were too engrossed in each other to care about the world around them. It wasn’t until the first clap of thunder caused them to part in surprise that they looked up and saw the black clouds.

Forrest grabbed his phone while Alex began to throw everything into the picnic basket.

“Leave it,” Forrest said as he grabbed Alex’s hand. “Come on!”

They took off, running across the field as fast as Alex’s prosthetic would allow. Hands clasped, Alex began to slow as the rain started to fall and Forrest remained in step with him. The rain fell heavy and suddenly, plastering their hair to their heads and instantly soaking their clothes.

“Feel free to say ‘I told you so’ since, you know, you did,” Forrest said to him.

Alex simply laughed as he shook his head, pulled Forrest to him and looked into his eyes. He reached up to brush his wet hair from his face before kissing him. The raindrops were big and _cold_ but they ignored them as they wrapped their arms around each other and continued to kiss until a loud clap of thunder broke them apart again.

“Come on,” Forrest tugged on his hand and guided him through the rain, across the property and into the safety of the barn.

Forrest pulled the door closed but the sound of the rain on the roof was familiar and comforting to him. He didn’t mention childhood sleep outs in the barn with Wyatt and Kate though because now was time to be creating more memories for himself.

He moved closer to Alex, both shivering from the cold, Forrest yanked on his hand and guided him to the ladder. Forrest climbed into the loft first and Alex followed. Up here was a nest of blankets in a pile of hay.

“This is where I come to get away from Wyatt and be alone with my angsty nerd poetry,” Forrest explained.

“You’re showing me your private sanctuary?” Alex asked.

“I’m inviting you to join me… but I should warn you, wearing wet clothing isn’t a great idea so you might want to take it off,”

“Oh? Has that always been a rule or…?”

“It’s a fairly newish rule,”

Forrest shed his own denim jacket and his damp shirt. He tossed both onto the nearby pile of hay before dropping his pants and stepping out of them too. He kicked off his shoes and dropped down on top of the blankets. Alex removed his soaked shirt but sat down beside Forrest with his pants still on.

He hesitated, unsure how to voice his question but Forrest knew exactly what Alex needed. He carefully helped Alex remove his prosthetic then reached for one of the dry blankets. While Alex stripped down to his underwear, Forrest used the blanket to ensure there was no excess water doing any damage to the limb. He put it in a safe place and lay in the hay.

“I was going to make a joke about how this was where we first met,” Forrest said as Alex lay down beside him. “You were standing in the doorway in that… shirt… with Alien guy and I had to do a double take, thinking my eyes were playing tricks on me… that no way coz a small town like this be home to someone as gorgeous as you.”

“And here I was gonna say something about the last time we were in a haystack together… After you’d shot me in the leg with a paintball bullet.”

Forrest reached down and stroked his fingers over Alex’s scarred limb.

“And you showed me your prosthetic,” he added. “And I told you that heroes are sexy,”

“And I panicked when you tried to kiss me,” Alex whispered.

“Well, hopefully you’re not going to panic when I do it now…?

Alex chuckled and rolled over, pressing his body closer to Forrest’s. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his chest. Forrest raised a hand to cup Alex’s cheek as they held each other’s gaze.

“You can do a lot more than kiss me right now and I swear I won’t panic,” Alex whispered.

“For a moment there I thought you were gonna say you wouldn’t scream and I would’ve been disappointed… because I _love_ making you scream.”

“ _Forrest_!” Alex blushed.

“I love making you blush, too,”

Alex’s hand slowly ghosted down Forrest’s chest, over his stomach and abdomen to rest upon the bulge in his underwear. He gently began to rub him through the fabric, making Forrest gasp.

“Maybe you’ll be the one screaming first,” Alex teased. “Screaming my name, screaming for _more_.”

“I guess it depends what lasts longer… us or the rain…”

“Then we’d better get a move on, the rain had a head start.”

“Speaking of head-”

Alex leaned over and cut off the rest of Forrest’s sentence with a quick kiss.

“No talking, more kissing,” he whispered.

“Yes, Sir.”

The rain continued to strike the roof but it wasn’t long before they forgot about their surroundings, completely lost in each other as they exchanged deep kisses and explored each other’s bodies.

Later still, wrapped in each other’s arms and cocooned in Forrest’s collection of blankets, Alex looked into Forrest’s eyes and said ‘I told you it was going to rain today’.

But Forrest didn’t care, he’d happily get caught in the rain every day with Alex if it meant more afternoons spent in his arms, in the hayloft, listening to the rain beating down on the roof and being happy, content, in love.


End file.
